More Fun Comics Vol 1 65
( ) Supporting Characters: * Police Chief of Cliffland Adversaries: * aka Dr. Mephisto * Jimmy "Knife" Groggins Other Characters: * Mrs. Penberton Locations: * ** , *** Roffel's Garage Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Congo Bill: "The Diamond Curse" | Synopsis2 = | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler2_1 = George Papp | Inker2_1 = George Papp | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker3_1 = Howard Sherman | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Doctor Fate: "The Fish-Men of Nyarl-Amen" | Synopsis3 = The Fish-Men of Nyarl-Amen, a dynasty of 50,000 years ago, armed with electric-dart-shooting tridents, attack a U.S. Naval Base in Hawaii as the start of an invasion. Dr. Fate fends off the attack by shooting fire out of his hands, which incapacitates or kills the fish soldiers, then heads for their undersea city to deal with the leader, Nyarl-Amen himself, who is protected within a ring of fire which Fate cannot penetrate. Fate rescues a captured Army officer then returns to battle the fish-man, who has now stupidly stepped out of his protective ring, and who shoots Fate with a Grecian fire gun, ineffectually, then tries to fight him with a sword, then gets punched out, and falls upon his own sword. Then Dr. Fate destroys the city to protect the surface world. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Nyarl-Amen * Fish-Men of Nyarl-Amen Other Characters: * Locations: * ** U.S. Naval Base in Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Dr. Mephisto is reprinted in Detective Comics #443, 1974, and in Golden Age Spectre Archives 1, 2003. * The Fish-Men of Nyarl-Amen is reprinted in Wanted, the World's Most Dangerous Villains #3, 1972, and in Golden Age Doctor Fate Archives Vol. 1, 2007. ** Doctor Fate wiped out a whole civilization and probably a whole sentient species. Hawkman (see Flash Comics #9) and Doctor Fate (this issue), both Egyptian-themed old-school meters-out of harsh justice, both wiped out entire populations of dangerous undersea enemies. ** Dr Fate's body count: 3 mad scientists, 2 sorcerers, 1 spaceshipful of aliens, 1 army of miniature men, an entire planetful of aliens, an entire undersea civilization of fish-men. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Detective Sergeant Carey Combats Undersea Espionage" by Joe Donohoe :* "Captain Desmo: The Information Leak" by Win :* "Radio Squad: The Melting Pot" by Jerry Siegel and Fred Ray :* "Lance Larkin: Cult of the Assassins" by Harold Wilson Sharp :* "Biff Bronson: Piracy on the Atlantic" by Albert and Joseph Sulman :* Retriever by Frank Cooper (text story) :* "Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: Blackjack Barns' Revenge" by John Lehti | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #65 index entry with plot summaries }}